Behind The Scenes
by Vegorott
Summary: This is something to help me through writer's block. I guess it's crack to a degree, it's mostly just a bunch of weird and funny things that happen off and on stage if Bully was filmed like a movie. It's just a cute idea that came to my head one day and I decided to share it with my readers. Rated T for language and sexual references. They're teens, what do you expect?
1. Bloopers 1

This is kind of like my Soul Eater, It Ain't My Line, crack writing. But instead I have the bully gang and it's written like you're behind the scenes of the game as if it were made like a movie. Like there are bloopers, cast and crew parties and whatever you think actors do behind and in front of the camera.

This is made purely for humor, if you don't like a couple or a joke, I'm sorry. This is just something to help me with writer's block. I need something to get my brain going so I can write legit things.

Enjoy the funniness!

* * *

Bloopers 1

"Alright guys, let's start the scene from the beginning." The director announced. "Gary, Pete, you're on the couch." The two boys shared a look and both of them leaped over the top of the couch and landed on their rears. "That's one way of doing it..." The man sighed, knowing this is what happens when you work with teenagers. "Alright...and...action!"

"So it's a good idea right?" Gary asked, lightly hitting Pete on the arm.

"Yeah, okay, alright sure, I'll do it." Pete responded. Jimmy walked into the room and the two boys on the couch turned around.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Gary asked.

"Not much." Jimmy said.

"I was just telling Petey here about my plan to take over the school..." Gary stood up, continuing his line. "I mean my plan for us to take over the school."

"What plan?"

"Don't worry Jimmy. It's just a little something I came up with." The brunette crossed his arms and leaned on the back of the couch. "It's sink or swim my friend and if you're good at swimming, you got to let the losers drown." Gary stepped back and turned around. "Why don't you guys leave the thinking up to me."

"What?" Jimmy asked and Gary turned back towards him.

"What? What, what? Duh-" Jimmy put a hand over his mouth and tried to block his laughter. "I wasn't finished with my line!" Gary snapped, joining in on the laughter.

"That voice." Jimmy chuckled.

"I was told to sound like a retard, that's my retard voice." Gary protested.

"Are you sure that wasn't your real voice?" Pete asked.

"Come on guys, let's start from Jimmy's 'what?'." The director said.

"Okay, I got this." Jimmy said after taking in a deep breath.

"Action."

"What?" The larger boy asked.

"What? What, what? Duh. Can't you say anything else?" Gary countered. He laughed a little an walked over to the nervous acting Pete. "You know what Petey, you were right." The scarred teen sat back down on the couch. "Jimmy is pretty dumb."

"What'd you say about me?" Jimmy asked with anger in his tone.

"Whoa, nothing, no, no." Pete said and stood up, taking several steps back. "All I said that you'd have to be pretty dumb to get expelled from all those schools." The smallest boy said as Jimmy walked toward him. "That's all." The darker skinned boy chuckled weakly.

"Relax James." Gary got back off the couch. "All he said is that you must e dumb. Or maybe you're all messed up cause you came from a broken home."

"What'd you say about me dwarf!?" Jimmy snapped, rushing towards Pete and got cut off by Gary. The brunette holding a hand on his chest to keep him back.

"Come on dude, chill." Gary said.

"No, no, no, no. Gary's taking everything out of context, man" Pete defended himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Don't lie Petey." Gary started moving away from Jimmy. "Don't you lie." He said with a threat, making Pete shuffle on his feet. "Cause do you know what happens to liars?"

"No, no, I'm not lying-"

"We kick them in the balls!" Gary shouted and lifted his knee, stopping right before hitting Pete in the crotch. The smaller boy grunted and crumpled on the floor, letting out several groans of pain. Gary started laughing and faced the largest boy in the room. Pete continued his groaning and the boys stopped, both of them keeping a straight face.

"That doesn't sound like you're in pain Pete." Jimmy stated.

"Sounds like you enjoyed it." Gary added.

"Oh, Gary...harder." Pete moaned. Jimmy bit his lip and Gary couldn't hold back laughter anymore.

"Damn it Petey." The boy cursed as Jimmy and Pete began laughing with him.

"You should've just kept going with the scene." Pete said, sitting up on the ground.

"And have every person who sees this think you enjoy getting kicked in the balls? I'm the psychopath in this thing, not you."

"Doesn't mean that Pete can't be a masochist." Jimmy said.

"Can we please finish this scene before tomorrow, it's the last one of the day." The directed pleaded.

"Sorry Carl." All three of the boys said in unison.

"Now get through the rest of this and you guys can continue your odd conversation."

* * *

I'm sorry, but the part when Pete was groaning in pain after getting kicked gave me some perverted thoughts the second time I watched it.

I admit it, I didn't get into the fangirly things like I am now till after I completed the game the first time. I take things seriously at first...then do it again to think about all the funny things in it that no one would notice unless they were perverted.


	2. Interview 1

I'm still dying on everything else I need to write, so let's add another chapter to this insanity.

* * *

Interview 1

"So, how is it that your character have the same name as you guys?" A woman asked, holding a microphone in front of Jimmy's face.

"Well, the person who wrote the Bully script didn't like coming up with names, he was afraid they would sound stupid or something. So he waited till after auditions were over and then named all of the characters." Jimmy answered.

"That's a unique situation." The reporter said.

"He's a unique dude, he actually appears in the game." The teen stated.

"Really? Who is he?"

"He's Edgar, but around here we all call him Poe."

"Why do you call him Poe?"

"Edgar Allan Poe, the awesome writer. You know, Masque of the Red Death, The Black Cat, The Raven." Jimmy listed several writings. "The man wrote some creepy stuff and so does out own Poe."

"Greetings James, how are you?" A brunette boy asked as he walked up to Jimmy.

"Answering a couple questions for the reporter lady...uh...Sharel, I actually think she wants to talk to you next."

"Who are you?" Sharel asked.

"I play as one of the preps, Gord. Nice to meet you ma'am." The brunette held out a hand and Sharel shook it.

"Are you like your character Gord? Are you obsessed with fashion?"

"Well-"

"Yeah he is!" Jimmy interrupted the other teen.

"Yes, I admit it I am a little bit of what the guys would call a 'diva'. I'm not that bad, I just like to look good." Gord explained.

"He does it for me." Jimmy chuckled, puffing out his chest.

"I do it for Chad." Gord stated, making Jimmy deflate physically.

"What?" Jimmy asked Gord as he walked away. "Talk to you guys later." Jimmy waved a goodbye as he went after Gord. "Gordy wait up! What do you mean you do it for Chad?"

"Drama." The cameraman sang, Sharel turned toward the man and rolled her eyes.

"Are you two lost or looking for someone?" A small brunette asked.

"We're asking questions of the Bully cast for a television show." Sharel answered.

"I'm Kirby, the jock." The boy introduced himself.

"Hello there Kirby, we've just been informed that the characters are actually named after the actors. Are there disadvantages along with advantages with that?"

"Yeah. It's easy when you don't have to worry about remembering people's character names along with their real ones, but some of the names are just too close together and cause confusion." Kirby said.

"Like what?"

"Well, we got a Tad, Thad and Chad. A Gord and a Gordon." Kirby explained. "It's not pleasant sometimes."

"Hey baby! What's with the cameras? The work day's over." A large blonde said and wrapped an arm around the smaller teen's shoulder.

"They're reporters and let go of me, Trent." Kirby pushed off the blonde's hand.

"Reporters? Got any questions for me?"

"Are there any couples with the Bully cast?" Sharel asked, noticing the tension between the two.

"Me and little Kirby here-" Kirby slapped the blonde upside the head.

"A date doesn't count and we were cut off by half the cast and crew showing up. Just like the scene we shot the previous day." Kirby muttered the last part.

"There's also Gary and Pete, but they're kind of a love-hate relationship. They insult each other all the time."

"But they make a lot of perverted jokes to each other all of the time as well." The smaller boy added.

"True. Then there's Jimmy and Gord."

"Somewhat."

"Johnny and Lola are kind of an item, Bif and Derby have some moments and the only legit couple is Mr. Galloway and Ms. Philips."

"That's a lot of couples." The cameraman commented. Sharel glared at the man.

"Yeah, you got a lot of hormone filled teenagers together for months." Kirby said.

"Thank you for answering our questions, we'll come back later after some editing." Sharel said and motioned for the cameraman to stop rolling.

* * *

'That's a lot of couples.' I agree with him, but I ship them all ^.^

It's kind of short, but it's a crack story.


	3. Bloopers 2

Bloopers aren't in any order, just random like a real movie set.

* * *

Bloopers 2

"Let's get this quick scene in, then we'll move on to the motorcycle crash stunt." Carl, the director, said.

"I can't wait to see that." Gary chuckled.

"Shush Gary. Pete and Jimmy, ready, action!"

"Hey Jimmy, how you doing?" Pete asked with a wave of his hand as Jimmy walked up to him.

"Terrible...cause I completely forgot my line." Jimmy snapped his fingers and turned away.

"What the hell Jimmy?" Pete cursed.

"It's alright, someone lets James look at a script real quick and we'll start over." Carl said.

"You suck Jimmy." Gary chuckled as he ran over with a script.

"'Everyone hates me.'"

"We don't hate you, we just find you really annoying sometimes."

"That's my line jackass." Jimmy slapped the pile of papers across Gary's head and the scarred boy snatched the script back.

"Then say it." Gary stuck out his tongue and went back behind the camera.

"Jimmy get back off camera and we'll start the scene over and action."

"Hey Jimmy, how you doing?" Pete asked again, repeating what he had done before.

"Terrible, everybody hates me."

"Everyone might hate you, but everyone laughs at me."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Asshole." Pete said.

"Peter! Petey doesn't curse!" The director snapped.

"Like hell my character doesn't curse. 'You guys are playing with dog shit?' Look at that shit, look at that mother fuc-"

"Petey!"

"Sorry Carl."

"Just continue the scene from your last line and don't call Jimmy an asshole."

"That's kind of hard to do." Gord called.

"If you guys don't behave I won't let you watch and I'll send you straight back to your dressing rooms!" Carl threatened.

"Sorry Carl." The whole cast said.

"Now, action."

"Everyone might hate you, but everyone laughs at me."

"Yeah, that's true. Those kids are jerks anyways. But I tried."

"I know."

"I mean I tried to do the right thing, make people happy, stop all the fighting, make everyone calm down. Now everyone laughs at me. People used to be scared of me and now I'm a joke!"

"It's Gary, it must've been."

"I know! I can't deal with the fact that kid beat me!" Jimmy shouted, turning and walking away from Pete.

"Well it ain't over yet. God, one minor setback and you're acting like a baby!" Pete sighed and took several rushed steps toward the other teen. "You're pathetic."

"I've been expelled! They're just waiting for my mother to get back from her fifty-eighth honeymoon and I'm out of here." Algie walked into the scene. "How is that a minor setback?" Both boys looked at Algie.

"Dorks." The boy said with a sneer.

"Cut! The line is 'loser' Algernon!"

"Oh, really? Well then. Back it up, back it up." The nerd sang as he walked backwards off the shot, getting most of the cast to laugh a little.

"Action!" Algie walked back on screen.

"Losers." He said.

"Oh, shut up you fat dork." Pete sighed.

"Whatever, you and your has-been friend don't scare me."

"You see, even a dork like that laughs at me."

"We gotta prove Gary was behind everything."

"We don't even know if it was Gary, all we know is that a bunch of townie kids beat up a bunch of Bullworth kids. I mean I don't even care anymore." Jimmy stated and walked away from Pete again.

"Well we've gotta find out what's going on." Pete went after the boy. "Come on!" Jimmy turned back around.

"Okay, if we're going to take on those townies, we're going to need a bunch of backup, someone big who doesn't hate me yet." Jimmy and Pete stood in silence for a second then snapped their fingers at the same time.

"Gary." Pete said as Jimmy said 'Russell'.

"What?" Jimmy grabbed Pete by the shoulders. "Gary hates me you moron!"

"You thinking about me Petey?" Gary chuckled from behind the camera.

"I had a moment. All I've been saying is Gary this and Gary that, it's like my character is in love with yours or something!" Pete ranted.

"I ship it." Jimmy chuckled.

"I got this!" Gary called and ran on set. "Come here Femme-boy! For the fangirls!" The scarred teen grabbed Pete and pulled him into a kiss, the cast whooping and cheering.

"Damn it Gary!" Pete cursed and shoved the other boy away.

"Someone's blushing." Jimmy sang.

"You go kiss Gord in front of the cast!" The smaller teen snapped.

"Okay." The shaved teen said and walked off the set.

"James get back in front of the camera and finish the scene, then you can do as you please to Gord's face!" There was a moment of silence. "That sounded really bad didn't it?"

"Yes Carl." The cast responded.

"You knew what I meant, now finish the scene!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Pervert." Jimmy saluted the man and went back next to Pete, Gary got off screen with several laughs.

"Now, action!" The boys stood around for another moment.

"Russell." They said in unison.

"He'll be at his house in Old Bullworth Vale."

"And that's a wrap, finally." The director sighed.

"Why does my character know where Russell lives?" Pete asked.

"He just does, okay? That's how Poe wrote it."

"Man-whore." Jimmy chuckled. "It's the only explanation. You are a man-whore."

"Screw you Jimmy."

"Point proven." The larger teen walked off, leaving an irritated Pete behind.

* * *

'For the fangirls!' said no real character ever.

So Petey's a man-whore...wow...


	4. Lunchtime 1

I'm loving this crack thing way too much!

* * *

Lunchtime 1

"What are you wearing Petey?" Jimmy asked through a sandwich in his mouth. Pete didn't say anything and sat down at the table with a laughing Gary sitting down next to him.

"We're doing to Halloween scenes next and this is the costume they decided to put Pete in." Gary answered.

"I'm scared to see what I'm supposed to wear." Jimmy said after swallowing.

"Are you a bunny?" Gord asked as he joined the table.

"Can we not talk about it?" Pete asked and tried to grab and apple, but it slipped out of his hand. "Damn it fluffy hands!" He cursed. "That's it! Where is the zipper on this thing!?"

"Someone's eager to get naked." Trent commented as he and Kirby sat down with the others.

"Are you a furry Pete?" Kirby asked.

"Shut up." Pete said and finally found the zipper, but couldn't get a good grip on it.

"Let me help ya." Gary reached over and unzipped the bunny suit.

"Freedom!" Pete sighed and slipped the outfit off of his arms and pushed the pink cloth down to his waist. He grabbed the apple and took a large bit out of it. "I never wanted an apple more in my life."

"Peter's in better shape than I thought." Gord commented. "He's better looking than you James." Jimmy only took another bit out od his sandwich.

"Pete's just built small, doesn't mean he's not fit." Kirby said.

"And Kirby here is another example." Trent grabbed the smaller boy and lifted his shirt. "Look abs."

"Let go of me!" Kirby snapped and slapped Trent's hand off his shirt and he pushed it back down.

"Are we allowed to sit here? Or do we need to remove out shirts as well?" Derby asked with Bif chuckling next to him.

"You have to take off your shirt." Jimmy said after another bite of his sandwich.

"James!" Gord snapped.

"What? I want to know what a good boxer's body looks like." Gord glared at the larger boy and pointed at himself.

"I'm a boxer James."

"Like I said, I want to know what a _good_ boxer's body looks like."

"Owned!" Gary laughed along with the others.

"If the rules say so." Derby and Bif put down their trays and slipped off their shirts.

"Take it off baby!" Lola called from across the room. The group laughed and the two now shirtless boys sat down at the table.

"Are we all part time strippers or something?" Gary asked.

"Trent is." Kirby said as he put a spoonful of noodles in his mouth.

"We all know he is, he's more of a man-whore than Petey." Jimmy said.

"Pete's the man-whore? Have you looked in the mirror?" Trent asked.

"Have you?"

"Dude, you make out with every girl that's not a kid, you make out with Gord, Kirby, Cornelius, Duncan and myself. So I'm the man-whore?"

"That's my character." Jimmy protested. "I would be dead if I got anywhere near half of these people outside of the film."

"Your character's a slut." Gary said.

"Your character's a psycho that gets beaten by a slut."

"So you admit you're a slut, that's step one in recovery."

"Are we doing any other scenes besides the Halloween ones?" Bif asked, stopping the large argument that was sure to come.

"With the way Jimmy and Gary are, we're not going to do any more scenes today." Pete answered.

"Why do you have a row of three shirtless guys and one not?" Earnest asked as he was walking by.

"It's the newbie's rule of joining the table." Jimmy chuckled.

"Could you get the girls-"

"No!" Everyone shouted at the thin boy and Earnest rushed off to his own table. Gary heard the boy make several comments about the table being filled with 'raging homos' and he decided he wasn't going to take that insult sitting.

"I don't like that look on your face Gary." Pete said.

"Attention everyone!" Gary shouted to be heard over other people's conversations. "I have an announcement. Due to some comments from a nerdy closet case, aka Earnest, I decided to inform you all that this is indeed a 'raging homo' table." Several people laughed at Gary's comment. Everyone that was sitting with Gary just sat there with their mouths open. "We like men and we have no problem admitting it. So if you have a problem with it..." Gary turned around and pulled down the back of his pants. "You can just kiss out asses." He said and slapped his exposed rear. "All except for Earnest, who probably really wants to." Gary chuckled and fixed his pants. He plopped back down in his seat, the group with him just staring at him. "Yeah, that just happened."

"This is why I eat with the crew, they keep their cloths on. Halloween scene in three minutes." Carl said at the door and left without another word.

"Chester come back here!" Chad shouted.

"Isn't Cheater the do-" Derby was cut off by a large dog jumping on the table and running across it, throwing food on all of the boys.

"I'm sorry guys." Chad said as he ran by, chasing the dog.

"And this is why I hate people." Gary growled as he wiped applesauce from his cheek.

"Peter Kowalski, you're needed in the costume department." A voice said through a speaker on the wall.

"See ya guys. Time to be a sexy pink bunny." Pete got up and forgot he had his outfit half on. The pink bunny suit slipped off his waist and showed off to the table his undergarments.

"Heart patterned boxers, yeah, that's sexy." Gary said. Pete gathered up the outfit and held it to his waist, since his upper half was still covered with food.

"They're yours." He said with a smirk as he left.

"Wait, what!? Petey get your ass back here!" The scarred boy cursed as he ran after the smaller teen.

"Do you really think they're Gary's?" Gord asked Jimmy.

"Nah, Petey's too much of a germ-a-phobe for that."

* * *

Jimmy's a slut? We all knew that.


	5. Bloopers 3

Bored...crack time!

* * *

Bloopers 3

"Alright you two, Boxing Challenge; part one. Action!"

"So how do I do it Pete?" Jimmy asked.

"Do what?" Pete asked as Jimmy punched his palm with a fist.

"Beat those rich kids into submission?"

"Well...you could...you could show Derby a naked picture of Bif."

"That's not the line Pete." Jimmy said.

"I know."

"Cut!"

"I tried to go on, was I close?"

"No where near it Peter." Carl sighed.

"What's the line?"

"'Well, what have you tried so far?'" The director read from the script.

"Damn you were way off." Jimmy sang.

"How would Jimmy get a naked picture of me?" Bif asked.

"In Tad's sock drawer." Pete said.

"You can show them a picture of me naked, they'll all bend over in submission." Gary chuckled.

"My eyes would bleed Gary." Jimmy said. "I'd be mentally scarred for the rest of my life."

"Guys, finish the scene, it's not that long!" Carl snapped.

"Sorry Carl." The group apologized.

"Start from Jimmy's last line, action!"

"Beat those rich kids into submission?" Jimmy repeated.

"Well, what have you tried so far?" Pete asked, proud he got the line right.

"Random violence, widespread destruction, gratuitous sadism."

"An average night in Pete's dressing room with Gary."

"Bif!"

"He started it." The red head protested.

"The violence isn't random, I know what I'm doing." The scarred boy smirked.

"And I'm defiantly mentally scared for the rest of my life." Jimmy sighed.

"Just keep going guys." The director said after hitting both boys upside the head.

"No, no, that's not going to work. They get all that kind of stuff at home." Pete stood up. "No, what you gotta do is, you gotta beat one of them publically, you gotta prove to them you're better than the best man...why don't you box that dumb jerk Bif?"

"Love you too Petey."

"Say that to his face Femme-boy."

"I will duct tape both of your mouths you two." Carl warned. Bif pretended to zip his lips and crossed his arms, Gary just stuck out his tongue.

"Not bad Pete, not bad at all..." Jimmy stood up with Pete. "Alright, see ya around." The larger boy walked away from Pete.

"Wait Jimmy, can I come too?" Pete asked, not getting a response. "You know what, don't worry about it." He sat back down on the bench.

"That's a scene." The director said. Jimmy ran back on the set and grabbed Pete in a hug.

"Of course you can come Petey, I love ya man!"

"I love you too Jimmy!" Pete hugged the teen back, getting laughs from the cast that was watching the scene.

"Whoa, whoa." Gary walked on to the set and separated the two boys, standing between them. "Hey slut, keep your paws off my man-whore." Pete and Jimmy shared a look and both of them took a step forward and hugged each other again with Gary in the middle.

"Threesome!" Bif chuckled.

"I ship it." Gord added.

"I don't like hugs." Gary growled and tried to pushed both teens off of him.

"Group hug!" Gord cheered and ran over to the three and joined the hug. The rest of the cast rushed over and piled themselves on top of each other.

"I hate every single one of you!" Gary shouted.

"I should have done Fast and Furious 6." The director muttered.

* * *

It was short, but the scene was short too.

I want to know what Tad has in his sock drawer...


	6. Bloopers 4

I love writing the bloopers, deal with it. ^.^

* * *

Bloopers 4

"Pete, we're doing your first scene. Jimmy, go sit on the bed and look...well..."

"Pissed off?" Jimmy said, finishing the director's statement.

"Yeah." Jimmy sat down on the bed and slouched. "Pete, enter whenever you're ready. Action!" Pete walked into the room.

"Hey, how yo-nerf a berf na hum." Pete stumbled on his words. He started singing circus music and danced out of the room.

"Nerf a berf na hum?" Jimmy repeated.

"It's Petey's new language." Gary said offstage.

"Try that again Pete." Carl said.

"Okay." Pete walked back into the room. "Hey, how you doing? You must be the new kid." The teen walked over to Jimmy. "I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski." Pete held out a hand.

"And I just finished masturbating." Gary said, peeking his head into the room. Pete and Jimmy both started laughing, breaking character.

"Come on Gary!" Pete snapped.

"Only on you Petey." Gary said with a wink.

"Gary!" Carl and Jimmy snapped.

"That's not what happened last night." Pete responded.

"Can we please continue the scene?" The director sighed. "I don't want to know what you guys do during your free time."

"Yes sir, director sir." Gary said and popped back behind the wall.

"I never want my kids to become teens." Carl said. "Pete, start from your intro and Gary if you say anything I'm hunting you down. Action!"

"I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski." Pete repeated, holding his hand in the air again.

"Jimmy Hopkins and don't ask how I'm doing." Jimmy said, leaving Pete's hand in the air and got up. "I've been here five minutes and already people want me dead." He said and walked across the room. "Even my parents didn't hate me this quickly."

"Lies!" Gary shouted.

"Just keep going!" Carl motioned with a hand.

"Well...welcome to Bullworth. It's a dump." Pete said.

"Great. I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent."

"Yeah, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent 'cause I'm really bad." Gary said as he entered the scene. "Give up the tough guy act pal."

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Jimmy asked, going towards the scarred boy.

"Well, A.D.D. primarily, but also life, my parents, this school, western civilization-"

"Being an asshole." Pete interrupted.

"Having a strange scar on my face." Jimmy added.

"My ego being bigger than my penis."

"Pete's penis being bigger than yours."

"What did I just walk in to?" Gord asked, standing at the open door.

"I don't know anymore, what do you need Gord?"

"Chad wants to know if he's fight scene is next cause he wanted to go to a restaurant with Lola, Johnny, and Vance."

"Tell him he can go, we're not doing any fight stunts today." Carl said.

"Thank you and is Pete's business really bigger than Gary's?"

"That's something you don't need to worry about." Jimmy snapped and pushed the boy away, getting several protests.

"Gary start your line over and don't interrupt him you two." The director said to Pete and Jimmy.

"Yes Carl." The two said.

"Action!"

"Well, A.D.D. primarily." Gary started. "but also life, my parents, this school, western civilization, but really, honestly, enough about me." Pete had started to walk away but Gary grabbed him by the back of his collar and wrapped his arm around him, pulling Pete in front of him. "Oh, I see you've met the dorm's mascot. Ladies and gentlemen. I give you 'Femme-boy', the girliest boy in school." The scarred boy shoved Pete away from him. "Petey, haven't you got some imaginary friends to go annoy?"

"Why don't you leave me alone Gary!?" Pete snapped. Gary scoffed at the smaller boy.

"Look at you." He said, poking the smaller boy's shoulder. "'Leave me alone Gary!' I'm really self important now that I've-"

"Got a bigger penis than you." Jimmy chuckled.

"Will you stop resorting to penis jokes! They're not funny!" Carl shouted.

"Do we have to whip out our businesses and see who's the smallest, cause I've got a feeling you're this small." Gary held out his pinky in Jimmy's face.

"At least I'm twice your size." Jimmy said, pushing the hand down.

"Finish the damn scene you three!"

"Carl cursed." The three sang together.

"You guys curse a whole hell of a lot more." The director protested.

"True." They shrugged.

"Now, again, Gary start your line over and let's get this done and over with."

"Yes sir, Carl sir!" The boys saluted.

"Action."

"'Leave me alone Gary!' I'm really self important now that I've finally hit puberty. What's your problem? I'm just being nice to the new kid." Gary walked over to Jimmy and slapped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "As he passes through Bullworth on his in-nem a nem a. Damn it!" Gary cursed.

"I'm not the only one that gets tongue tied!" Pete announced.

"Just try it again, Gary."

"Alright." Gary sighed and removed his hand. "As he passes through Bullworth on his inevitable-" The scarred teen slapped his hand back on Jimmy's shoulder. "journey to prison." Jimmy shoved the hand off of him and pushed past the other two boys.

"Look. I gotta unpack. Would you guys mind getting out of here?" Jimmy asked as he pointed towards the door.

"Oh, now look what you've done, Pete!" Gary snapped. "Jimmy can't stand you already." He said as he left. Pete followed the boy, pausing in front of Jimmy for an awkward second, looking like he was going to say something but only waved and left.

"Now back to the penis thing." Gary said an reentered the room. "Do you really think I'm smaller than Petey?"

"And I'm going somewhere else." Carl stated, throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

I degraded myself by making penis jokes, but they are fifteen year old boys, it's what they do.


	7. Interview 2

If you guys feel like requesting questions for the interviews, be my guest. It'll help me come up with some ideas.

* * *

Interview 2

"I can't wait to see what these kids do, they're hilarious." The cameraman chuckled.

"Shut up Scott, I'm only putting with these kids for the money." Sharel snapped.

"You're only doing this so you don't get fired." Scott stated.

"Whatever. Now let's just find some brats and get this over with." The reporter found a small group of three teens talking.

"Hey reporter lady, got anymore questions for me?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. First who are these two?"

"Gary, the psychopath and Pete, the wimpy friend." The shaved teen said, pointing to each of the other boys.

"Sup?" Both of them greeted.

"So, Jimmy, you've already told us that the characters are named after the actors and Gord said that he is somewhat like his character, but is everyone else like their characters?" Sharel asked.

"I'm sort of like Jimmy from the film, but I think before I act most of the time and I'm not going around trying to get into every woman's pants."

"You're too busy in Gord's." Pete chuckled.

"And Pete's nothing like Petey, he's perverted and he's never afraid to get in a fight, but he does like wearing pink." Jimmy said.

"I'm not perverted and chicks like the pink shirt." Pete tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"You're with Gary." Jimmy stated.

"And?" The smaller boy ducked and avoided a slap from Gary.

"I'm kind of like my character, but I don't need meds and I don't want to take over the world."

"But everything else is the same." Pete and Jimmy said.

"What about the others?"

"Everyone's practically their character, but are nicer." Jimmy stated.

"When Lola's not on camera she walks around in sweaters and baggy pants." Pete added.

"is Fatty's real name Fatty?" Scott asked. He ignored the glare he got from the reporter.

"No, his real name is Felix, but he wanted to be called Fatty as a joke." Gary answered.

"Who would want to be called Fatty?"

"Felix." The three said in unison.

"What's that?" The cameraman pointed off screen.

"Dude! That's my skateboard!" Jimmy shouted and took off. "Get off of that you asshole!"

"What that Chad?" Pete asked.

"Five bucks he's gonna fall in three...two...one." Gary counted down with his fingers and when the last one fell, so did Chad.

"I'm not paying you."

"I'll pay ya, that was a good call." Scott said and handed Gary a five dollar bill.

"Will you stop Scott!?" Sharel snapped.

"Just ask your questions." The cameraman said.

"I like you Scott." Gary chuckled.

"Is it cause I gave you money or my personality?"

"Both."

"I'm okay with that." Pete joined in on the other two's laughter and Sharel only glared at Scott again.

"So I've heard you two are a couple?" Sharel asked, smacking a fake smile on her face. "Is that true?"

"Yes and no." Gary started.

"Depends on the day and the mood." Pete finished.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We're complicated." Pete started this time.

"Just like everyone else." Jimmy walked back in the shot with his skateboard in his hand.

"Did I miss anything?" The shaved teen asked.

"I got cash." Gary answered.

"Next question, what do you think about your director?"

"Carl? He's cool." Jimmy said.

"He knows we're teens and he acts like one as well." Pete said.

"He's hilarious!" Gary said.

"He's an awesome guy!" The three said.

"Do you guys tend to make a lot of penis jokes?" Scott asked.

"Scott!"

"We usually make them just to piss off Carl." Jimmy chuckled.

"Poor guy, but I bet it's fun to work with you guys."

"We are a bunch of crazy maniacs and it's fun."

"That's it! I quit!" Sharel snapped and dropped her microphone, leaving the guys.

"So, you gonna be the one asking the questions from now on?" Pete asked.

"I guess." The cameraman shrugged.

* * *

Let's just get rid of Sharel.

Why would you mention penis jokes Scott?


	8. Bloopers 5

Bloopers 5

"I feel kind of sexy." Jimmy chuckled.

"Why do you think we wear them?" Tad asked, adjusting his tie.

"I think I look better than Gord in this." Jimmy put his hands on his hips.

"You wish!" Gord called. "You're not even wearing the tie correctly."

"He's not supposed to." Carl said. "Now Jimmy walk out of the shot and let's get this started. Where's Chad?"

"Coming, I was having trouble with the arm brace." Chad rushed in with Parker behind him. The two boys joined Tad in front of the large house set and stood in a circle.

"Alright, let's get started. Action!" Jimmy started walking towards the circle and Parker poked Tad's shoulder and pointed out the other boy.

"Got the eggs Hopkins?" Tad asked as the three headed to Jimmy.

"You bet." Jimmy responded.

"Then give 'em to me!" Tad snapped.

"Take them." The larger boy handed the brunette the carton of eggs.

"Smashing! Now-" Tad stopped when Jimmy started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that Nigel Thornberry came to mind."

"Now I can never look at Tad the same way ever again." Chad said.

"Can we die Tad's hair and make him grow a mustache?" Parker asked.

"No, you can finish the scene." The director said.

"You're no fun." Jimmy said after catching his breath.

"I've got orange hair dye!" Gary said.

"Why do you have orange hair dye?" Pete asked.

"Tad, start your line over."

"Okay." Tad sighed. "Smashing! Now, let tell me Hopkins...is it true you said I was inbreed?"

"No." Jimmy said.

"Because first cousins is legal my friend. Legal."

"Yeah, ok."

"Yeah, and just because my elder brother doesn't have a chin and ended up in a lunatic asylum, doesn't mean anything."

"So Gary's your older brother?" Jimmy asked.

"I have a chin!" Gary snapped.

"And you don't deny the lunatic asylum?" Tad asked.

"Can't deny something that's true." Chad shrugged.

"I love all of you too." Gary growled.

"Keep going you guys." Carl sighed.

"Okay Carl." The group said.

"Action."

"Whatever Tad. Your family is your business." Jimmy said.

"Don't lie Jim-" Gary tripped and landed face first on the ground as he tried to walk into the shot.

"We got a psycho down!" Jimmy announced. "I repeat, we have a psycho down!"

"I will kick you in the balls." Gary said as he got back up. "My face hurts." The scarred teen groaned and walked off.

"Are you okay Gary?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready to go." Gary stated and sniffed.

"Action."

"Don't lie Jimmy, you said Tad was probably a hermaphrodite with that much inbreeding." Gary said.

"A hermaphro-what?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't act dumb-"

"He's not acting." Gord interrupted.

"You called me a genius earlier in my dressing room."

"James!"

"And I win, back to the scene." Jimmy pointed to Gary, but the brunette broke out laughing. "I tried Carl."

"Thank you, come on Gary."

"Alright, alright." Gary took in a deep breath. "Don't act dumb. You said his mom was also legally his aunt and that he probably had webbed toes."

"I don't...well, only just on one foot." Tad pointed to a foot.

"Tad, you're not going to take that kind of crap from this scumbag are you?" Gary asked.

"You-You've been rude about mummy. Let's get this pauper!" The three lunged toward Jimmy.

"Cut, thank you!"

* * *

I wrote this chapter to calm my brain, I need a break from trying to figure out other things so sorry if it's short.


	9. Bloopers 6

Someone specifically asked for some bloopers from the Halloween scenes, so why not? I'm bored and don't feel like writing my other stories.

So enjoy TeamMonkey ^3^

* * *

Bloopers 6

"Alright Gary, go lay on the bed."

"Aren't I a little young for you Carl?"

"That's not what I meant, I swear you kids are the most perverted people I know." The director sighed.

"Scott's pretty bad." Gary stated, putting on his hat.

"Who's Scott?"

"He's the interviewer, he's actually quite humorous." Gord said as he settled himself down in a chair.

"Even though some of his jokes are sometimes awkward." Pete said while he was playing with his pink rabbit ears.

"That's just because you're a little sweet bunny rabbit." Gary pressed his hands against his cheeks to push out his lips.

"This sweet little bunny rabbit is going to kick your ass-" Pete's threat was ruined by him slipping in the floor and falling back on to his rear.

"Smooth move Petey."

"At least my penis is bigger than yours!"

"Don't you two dare go back to penis jokes." Carl snapped. "Now where the hell is Jimmy?"

"Can I have a different costume?" Jimmy asked as he walked into the room.

"You look adorable James." Gord chuckled at Jimmy's skeleton outfit.

"I feel like these pants make my ass look big..." The shaved teen twisted his body in attempt to see his rear.

"Your ass is a fat ass no matter what you wear." Gary said.

"Go burn in hell!"

"I probably am. Especially after wearing this outfit."

"Wanna trade?" Pete asked.

"I would make a sexier bunny than you anyways, although I look sexy no matter what I wear." Gary stated with a smirk.

"Excuse me while I go throw up." Jimmy turned around and made gaging noises.

"Let's just start the scene." Carl said.

"On to the bed I go." Gary jumped on top of the bed. "Imma just gonna get comfy." The scarred teen tried several different positions, stopping at one point with a hand on his hip and laying on his side. "Paint me like one of your French girls Petey."

"You know in the scene she's naked right?" Gord informed.

"Alright, off goes the pants." Gary said and tried to unbutton his black pants.

"Keep your clothes on!" Carl and Pete snapped.

"You guys aren't any fun." The scarred teen pouted and flipped over onto his back.

"Alright, can we please start this scene before the end of the year?" The director asked with a sigh. "Action."

"Hey, what's going on?" Jimmy asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Not much, I was just laying here-"

"Trying to get naked in public again." Pete interrupted.

"Pete don't interrupt...wait did you say again?" Carl asked.

"Me and Gary went shopping once and he forgot to put his pants back on when he left the changing room." Pete explained.

"How do you not notice you're not wearing pants?" Jimmy asked.

"And he went commando that day."

"We can have this conversation later, we need to get this scene done. Gary start your line over and you better be wearing undergarments, those aren't your pants. Action."

"Not much. I was just lying here," Gary said again and sat up. "wishing I could be more like you."

"Whatever." Jimmy replied to the scarred teen's sarcastic line.

"But I'm...shit." Gary cursed.

"I knew you smelled bad, but I would never call you shit." Pete said.

"Shut up Pete."

"You're cursed." Carl corrected the scarred boy before they continued on with another argument. Gary nodded a thanks to the director and faced Jimmy again.

"But, I'm cursed."

"Yeah, really?" The shaved teen said with no interest in his voice.

"Cursed with having to sit here looking at your fat ass."

"Dude!" Jimmy snapped and covered his rear with both hands.

"You're not fat James...there's just more of you to love than Gary." Gord said.

"No, he's just fat." Gary responded.

"Quit it Gary, we've only gotten five lines into this and by now we should be done. Now try your line again." Carl said with a glare to the scarred boy.

"Yes sir." Gary muttered and took in a breath. "Yeah, cursed with brains." He said and stood up. "Do you know what torture it is to be thinking all the time? No, of course you don't."

"Neither do you." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"I'm going to allow that since Gary called you fat, now move on."

"Yeah you're cursed, you're great, whatever. What else is going on?"

"Not much, let me see...uh it's Halloween."

"It's July you liar."

"Pete!"

"Sorry Carl."

"All the prefects are at some party and the teachers are 'entertaining', I use that word loosely-"

"Almost as loose as Gord."

"I am not a whore!"

"Only whores say that."

"Oh go have sex with Russell."

"That's my character, not me. Petey's a slut, Pete's not."

"Shut up!" Carl snapped. Gary and Jimmy tried their best to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing anyways.

"I believe both Petey and Pete are sluts." Jimmy chuckled.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Pete cursed.

"Oh no, run for your lives, it's the fluffy pink bunny!" Gary said with mock horror. "He's going to nibble on the ends of your fingers."

"Screw you guys." Pete snapped and tried to walk out of the room, but slipped on the floor and landed on his chest. "I'm just going to lay here." He groaned.

"You alright Petey?" Jimmy asked.

"Look who decided to care for once in his life." The boy on the floor said with his face towards the ground.

"He's fine, just finish the scene already." Gary shrugged and started his line over.

"All the prefects are at some party and the teachers are 'entertaining'," He lifted his hands and made air quotes. "I use that word loosely, the kids. No, I'd say the opportunities for fun are pretty much nil."

"Nil? What the hell does nil mean?" Jimmy asked.

"It means nothing James."

"Oh..."

"You're a retard." Gary said with a grin.

"And you're ugly, stupidity can easily covered up by large words, but nothing can cover that ugly ass scar on your face." Jimmy stated.

"My scar is what makes me sexy, I would still be sexy without it, but it adds to the mysterious bad boy thing."

"Dude, you got it from-"

"No one needs to know Petey." Gary interrupted the boy.

"Can you two just finish your lines so we can eat!? You have like two left!" Gord exclaimed.

"I agree with Gord, say your last line again Gary and let's finish this." Carl directed.

"I'd say the opportunities for fun are pretty much nil." Gary repeated.

"What do you have in mind?" Jimmy asked.

"Come on, you'll see." Gary said and headed out of the room with Jimmy following him.

* * *

Poor Pete, falling in a pink bunny suit is probably not as fun as it sounds.


	10. Lunchtime 2

I need to start working on One is the Loneliest Number, but I feel like writing crack.

* * *

Lunchtime 2

"Attention everyone, Carl has gotten ill and has decided that we will be taking the rest of the day off. But that doesn't mean you can destroy anything, I'm talking to you Gary."

"One time! I set fire to the set one time!"

"Thank you, please enjoy the rest of your day." The announcer shut off his microphone and left the room where the teens were eating.

"Good, I can wash this shit off my face." Trent said, taking a large bite out of a sandwich.

"You're an actor, get used to makeup." Kirby stated, putting a cup of water to his mouth.

"I'm not you, I don't worry about my eyeliner." The smaller boy spat out his water, making it land on an unsuspecting Derby.

"I do not wear eyeliner!"

"It's a good thing I don't, or it'd be running." Derby stated and wiped his face with a napkin.

"Can everyone just shut up!" Gary snapped, his head resting on the table.

"What's wrong with him?" Gord asked.

"He has a headache." Pete explained.

"Probably from drinking too much." Jimmy chuckled.

"I'm not your mother Jimmy-boy!" The scarred teen shouted, then let out a groan of pain and set his head back on the table.

"You know shit's serious when Gary acts in character." Bif said.

"I wanna go home." Gary whined and moved his head so his forehead was resting on Pete's shoulder. "I don't like people."

"Uh...there, there Gary?" Pete lightly patted the larger boy's back, looking at the rest of the teens for help.

"I hope Gary has a headache forever." Jimmy said with a smirk. "I could get used to him not being able to do things."

"Remind me to kick his ass later." Gary muttered.

"Hey dudes, the crew member are asking if some of us want to help carry props since we ain't acting today."

"We _aren't_ acting today Johnny." Gord corrected the boy's grammar.

"Ain't is a word and I'm gonna say it, so go suck a dick." The boy stated. "Anyway, do ya'll wanna help?"

"I swear you have the grammar skills of a two ye-"

"Sure we'll help." Jimmy interrupted Gord, putting a hand over the brunette's mouth.

"Coolio, we're meeting up in front of the school set. See ya in ten." Johnny said and snapped his fingers before walking away from the table. As soon as Jimmy was sure Johnny was out of hearing range, he removed his hand from Gord's mouth.

"Coolio? What the hell is a 'coolio'!?" Gord exclaimed the second the hand was removed.

"Why the hell do you have to yell!?" Gary shouted and instantly regretted it. He let out a groan of pain and pressed both palms on his forehead.

"Let's get you some Tylenol." Pete sighed and dragged the scarred boy to his feet.

"Don't give him too many drugs, he's messed up enough as it is." Trent chuckled.

"I'm going to kick your ass too." Gary muttered as he and Pete left.

The rest of the teens went to the school set and found crew members already instructing cast to carry items to certain spots.

"Took ya'll long enough." Johnny greeted them. "Go over to Allen and he'll tell ya what to do."

"Seriously, could you have one sentence that doesn't make you sound like a immature child?" Gord asked.

"Oh don't be such a bitch Gordy." Johnny chuckled and ruffled Gord's hair with a hand.

"Do not call me that!" Gord snapped, fixing his hair. "And mess up my hair again and I will knock some grammar into your tiny brain!"

"So only Jimmy can give you pet names and play with your hair?" Before Gord could answer the other boy, Jimmy grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

"I'm supposed to be the one getting into fights." Jimmy sighed.

"I just don't understand how Chad is able to be around them, their communication abilities are just horrible."

"Jimmy! Help!" Pinky cried as she struggled with a large door. Jimmy ran over to the girl and grabbed the other end of the wooden prop.

"What the hell are you doing carrying this on your own?" The shaved teen asked.

"I wanted to prove that I could carry it on my own." Pinky answered.

"How's that working out for ya?"

"Be quiet you and follow me." Pinky tugged on the end of the door and started walking.

"Gordy-boy! Get your little ass over here!" Johnny shouted as he leaned against door of his own.

"I will hurt you!" Gord snapped, but helped Johnny carry the door anyways.

"Slow down Pinky, I'm carrying all the weight back here!" Jimmy called, struggling with his grip.

"You're a man, you can handle it-" The two tripped and the door toppled over onto a fire hydrant prop that someone had left out.

"Shit, there's a hole in it." Jimmy cursed.

"What did you two do?" Gord asked as he saw the mess.

"Well, ya'll done messed up." Johnny chuckled. "But that hole gives me a fun idea."

They leaned the door against the wall and Johnny slipped behind it, bending down do he wasn't seen.

"I don't like this." Gord said.

"This is going to be hilarious!" Jimmy said as he aimed the camera at the door. "Here comes Trent and Kirby." The two boys were carrying several boxes when they noticed a hole in the door.

"Dude, someone's gonna get in trouble." Trent said.

"Well it's not going to be us-" Both of the boys let out a shout and dropped their boxes when Johnny popped his head into the hole and screamed loudly. "What the hell!" Kirby cursed.

"You scared the shit out of me man." Trent chuckled.

"You're lucky that I have a sense of humor or-"

"I'll give you some pound cake." The blonde interrupted the shorter boy.

"I hate you." Trent just laughed at Kirby's statement and moved on as if nothing had happened as Johnny ducked back down.

"Lola's coming, she's gonna scream like a girl."

"That's cause she is one James." Jimmy rolled his eyes at Gord's comment and waited for Johnny to jump again.

"Oh dear, what happened to the door-"

"Here's Johnny!" Lola screamed and punched Johnny in the face.

"What the hell Lola!?" Johnny walked out of behind the door and held his nose.

"You scared me, what did you expect?" Lola protested. "And by the way, he never actually said that in the book, that was an unscripted scene the actor added."

"The whore reads?" Jimmy asked with a laugh.

"Very funny asshole." Lola said and walked away.

"I'm done with this." Johnny said when he saw blood on his hand.

* * *

I was asked to add the other characters in and I thought this would totally be something someone would do if they had the name Johnny and there was a hole in a door.


	11. Bloopers 7

Looks like I'm doing requests for this thing now...I love making you guys happy anyways, so, why not?  
BloodRedRose04 wanted a Christmas blooper when Jimmy had to wear the nutcracker outfit...I love this idea!

* * *

Bloopers 7

"I don't think my poof is big enough." Miss. Peters muttered.

"If you adopted Petey, wouldn't that make him Pete Petey Peters?" Gary asked, putting his feet up on Pete's lap.

"My middle name isn't 'Petey'." Pete snapped and pushed the other boy's feet off of him.

"What is your middle name?" Jimmy asked.

"Al-"

"Alana." Gary chuckled.

"It's Allen asshole." Pete cursed.

"Pete Allen Kowalski?" Jimmy stated out loud.

"P.A.K...Pak...Pak man...Pac man!" Gary sat up and clapped his hands. "Petey's Pac-Man! He does nothing but swallow balls all day."

"Will you three be quiet? We're shooting a scene and Jimmy get your butt over here." Carl ordered.

"I don't feel like doing things." Jimmy whined and dragged his feet over towards the set. "And this sweater is as itchy as the crabs in Gary's crotch." He said as he ran his fingertips along his chest and stomach.

"At least I don't have aids from screwing my own mother." Gary snapped. Jimmy flipped off the scarred boy and Gary responded by doing the same thing.

"Do they not care that there are adults here?" Miss. Peters asked.

"No. No they don't." Carl sighed. "Please...just start the scene. Roll camera and action!" Miss Peters began pacing back and forth wildly and Jimmy walked up to her with a blank face.

"Oh Jimmy, there you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Why Miss. Peters, what's the matter?" Jimmy asked with no care in his voice.

"Well, you know how tonight is our Christmas pageant right? It's kind of a pagan, spiritual, age appropriate love-in thing-" Miss. Peters stopped and put her hands on her hips when Jimmy, Pete and Gary started laughing. "I was saying my line and I wasn't even finished." She sighed.

"It's just that...the way you said it..." Jimmy said between laughs.

"This is why I don't like working with children." Miss. Peters stated.

"Me neither, but the author wanted teenagers and we have to do what he says if we want this thing to actually show in theaters."

"Sorry..." Jimmy coughed into his hand and sniffed. "Let's do this again and we promise not to laugh, right guys?" The shaved teen glared at his two friends who were still laughing. "Guys!?"

"Yes sir!" Pete and Gary said together and mocked a salute to him.

"Start you line over Miss. Peters and don't laugh any of you." Carl turned around and glared at the two boys sitting behind him. Pete and Gary pretended to 'zip their lips shut'. "Action."

"It's kind of a pagan, spiritual, age appropriate love-in thing we've got going on here." Miss. Peter's repeated. "It's all about letting go and being really un-self conscious."

"Sounds like heaven, miss."

"Great." She hummed. "Well, we are about to go onstage in a couple of minutes, but our lead percussionist has appendicitis..."

"He has what?" Jimmy asked. "That sounds like a total bullshit of a disease."

"Watch your language young man." Miss. Peters snapped.

"It's the inflammation of the appendix." Pete informed. "Pretty much he's going to loose an unimportant organ."

"Of course you would know that." Gary muttered.

"Let's try again." Carl sighed.

"Oh, that sucks." Jimmy stated. "Guess it's going to be a rhythm-free pageant this year." Carl motioned for Miss. Peters to continue her lines.

"No! I've been planning this pageant for months!" She snapped and started to rant. "I have hand sewn the costumes. I stayed up for days painting the back drop for the stage. I've called over the good spirits to watch over us and all of the parents are now waiting for us in the auditorium."

"Uh...so what do you want me to do about it?"

"You have to get up on that stage and play! You have to save the Christmas pageant!"

"Are you serious? Group participation in a public performance? No way! I'm a teenage boy!"

"Lies!" Gary called.

"Keep going and shut up Gary!" Carl snapped.

"No, what do you mean no? You have to help me, unless, you plan on failing my course." Miss. Peters said with a smirk.

"What! You got to be joking right!? Oh come one! The only boys my age who like that kinda stuff end up dancing in musicals or working for Hollywood. Please!"

"If I recall Jimmy, you're working for Hollywood right now and you've shown your ugly little face in a few musicals. Wasn't one a underage performance of _Annie Get Your Gun_?" Gary asked.

"Anything you can do, I can do better." Pete sang.

"I can do anything better than-"

"Finish that song and we'll see how long you live." Jimmy threatened.

"I will kick you out." Carl growled at the teens. "Keep going Miss. Peters."

"Do I look like I'm joking? You want another 'F' boy?" Jimmy looked around the area then muttered.

"Okay, okay, I'll do your stupid pageant. You know, for a hippie you're a real bully ma'am."

"Peace and love Jimmy. And there's one other thing: you'll have to wear this." The woman gestured to a nutcracker outfit.

"Now I know you're joking. Oh c'mon Miss. Peters, this is the kind of thing I'll have to talk to my thearopist about when I'm older."

"He's already got enough shit to talk about." Gary whispered to Pete.

"Have a heart! I'll look like a complete moron in front of the whole school!"

"Well in my opinion, you'll look like the hero that saved the Christmas pageant."

"Yeah...well it's not your opinion I'm worried about."

"You'll be fine." Miss. Peters said and used her hand to signal for the boy to fallow her into the two doors.

"And scene, time to put Jimmy in the nutcracker makeup." Carl stated.

"What! I'm actually going to wear that!?" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Yes, now Mandy and Pinky offered to do your face, now get over there and get ready. The scene won't last that long, you don't even have to speak. Just show up embarrassed and hit the instrument in front of you a few times." Jimmy let out several grumbles and walk away with the two girls waiting for him.

Almost an hour later, Jimmy stepped onto the stage set. He was wearing the red nutcracker uniform with white pants and had his face white with red circles for cheeks and a black mustache painted on.

"I feel stupid."

"You look like it too." Pete chuckled.

"I can see your junk Jimmy-boy, I knew you were small!" Gary laughed. Jimmy was thankful his cheeks were already painted red as he covered his private area with his hands and felt his face heat up underneath the makeup.

"The pants aren't see through Jimmy, Gary's just being...well...himself." Carl sighed.

"Don't you look dashing." Miss. Peters giggled.

"I hate my life."

"I'm sure it hates you too."

"Shut up Gary!" Jimmy, Carl and Pete snapped. Miss. Peters just shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this so much more than I should have.


	12. Bloopers 8

I've been dying. I need to write something silly, time for crack! I just love these bloopers.

* * *

Bloopers 8

"And it feels like I am just too close to love you." Gary sang along to the radio that blasted music loudly into the room. "There's nothing I can really say."

"I wish you would stop saying things." Pete sighed. "Or at least stop singing." He sat down on a chair that said his name on the back.

"You don't like my angelic voice?" The scarred teen chuckled and walked over to the smaller boy.

"You're voice sounds like someone running their nails down a chalkboard after strangling a cat."

"I love you too Petey." Gary said with a smirk, sitting himself down on Pete's lap.

"Sometimes I doubt that." Pete rolled his eyes and set his arm on the arm rest of the chair, resting his check on his fist.

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't I show you enough love?" The smaller boy shook his head. Gary grabbed Pete's chin and made the boy nod his head. "I think I do." He said and leaned forward. Pete lifted his hand and put it over Gary's face and pushed him back.

"I am not in the mood."

"Alright, Jimmy's coming and...what are you two doing?" Carl asked as he found the two sitting in the chair in a strange position.

"Nothing sir." Gary said with a wide smile and climbed off of Pete.

"Why do I have a hard time believing you?" The director sighed and walked into the room, several crew members following him.

"Let's do this!" Jimmy cheered as he entered the room a second later with Gord.

"You're not in this scene Gord." Carl commented when he noticed Gord in the room.

"James and I are doing something after this shoot and he didn't want to go through the hassle of finding me." Gord informed.

"What are you guys going to do?" Pete asked, standing up.

"We're-"

"Having sex." Gary interrupted.

"You're such a pervert." Pete said after lightly hitting the other boy upside the head.

"I could be worse, I could go into detail."

"Please don't." Everyone in the room said.

"You guys can finish this conversation later, let's get this scene over with. It's not that long." Carl said and sat down in his own chair next to the main camera. "Jimmy, Gary and Petey get on the set. We're going 'A Little Help' part one." Gord went over to the directors side, Jimmy walked over to the edge of the set and Gary and Petey stood in the middle of the room. "First line is Gary, 'Go on, Petey, go cry to the teacher'. Don't be afraid to give Pete a little shove or something, remember, you're character is a total dick to the poor boy."

"In more than one way." Jimmy chuckled.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny Jimmy." Gary said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Get ready and action."

"Go on, Petey," Gary said and shoved Pete back by his shoulder. "Go cry to the teacher. Tell them I was nasty to you."

"Shut up Gary. You're such a jerk, man." Pete snapped weakly.

"Am I Petey?" Gary put both hands over his chest and bent down as if he had been hit, taking several steps back.. "Oh you're _so_ cutting." He straightened back up and Pete crossed his arms in annoyance. "I'm really upset. Actually, I think I'm gonna go cry. Then I'll be just like you. Cry little girl..." Gary said after walking back up to the smaller boy and waving his hands in the air. The scarred teen turned when Jimmy walked in. "Oh look out, here comja-huta-mlah. Son of a bitch!" Gary cursed and walked in a circle. He dropped to his knees. "Why can't I speak English!?" He shouted and plopped down on to the ground.

"So dramatic." Pete stated, going over to Gary and sat down on the boy. "We should just shoot the rest of the scene like this. Pete defects Gary after he has a spaz attack."

"Cut. Get off of Gary, Pete." Carl sighed. "And get up Gary, there was no need for that." He said as the two boys got off the ground.

"I had a moment." Gary shrugged.

"I liked it better when you were on the ground." Jimmy said. Gary responded with a middle finger.

"Jimmy, walk back in and don't overreact to a little mistake Gary."

"I thought it was funny." One of the cameramen said. Carl sighed and motioned for the cameras to continue rolling. Gary and Pete got back into position.

"Oh look out, here comes Jimmy." Gary said with mockery.

"Just knock it off Gary, you're out of line." Jimmy snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was hanging out in the girl's dorm. Silly me."

"Shut up man, you're...oh, screw me." Jimmy muttered.

"I know you like me, but that's a little much, Gord's right over there."

"Boring James, it's boring." Gord informed, reading off of a script.

"Shut up man, you're boring." Jimmy stated after thanking Gord.

"Boring." Gary pointed a finger at himself. "I'm boring? You're none too interesting yourself, friend." He moved the finger and aimed it at Jimmy, getting close to the huskier boy. He smirked, held his hands up and took several steps back as he chuckled. "Look, I'm sorry. Both of you. I apologize, okay? I just get a little over-excited-"

"And overreact." Carl muttered, saying it louder than what he wanted.

"Geez, thanks Carl." Gary said as the rest of the cast and crew laughed.

"Did I say that out loud?" The director chuckled. "I'm allowed to have my fun too. Start your fake apologize over Gary." Gary stuck his tongue out then put his hands back up.

"Look, I'm sorry. Both of you. I apologize, okay? I just get a little over-excited." The scarred teen repeated. "Forgive me."

"Forget it, it's cool." Jimmy said. Gary gestured with his hands for the two boys to get closer to him and they formed a small huddle.

"Anyway. I've got a good idea for some fun. Let's go out and torment someone really helpless and unfortunate...that homeless guy." Gary laughed. "Come on." He said and he and Jimmy started to leave, but Pete stayed behind, crossing his arms again. "You coming little Petey? Come on, I'm sorry. I'll give you a kiss if that's what you want."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I mean, hell no!" Pete said and laughed. "I totally broke character."

"I don't think so." Gary jumped over to the smaller boy and pressed their lips together.

"How come you never kiss me on set?" Gord asked as the other two boys parted.

"Was that enough of 'showing love'?' Gary asked in a whisper before stepping away.

"How did I see that coming?" Carl sighed. "So close to the end too." Pete wiped off the small blush on his face and coughed into his hand.

"Let's try that aga-hin." His voice cracked on the last word and his blush returned.

"Petey has hit puberty!" Gary announced. "I'll give you a kiss if that's what you want?" He said to continue the scene, knowing Pete would defiantly act like his character would with his lines.

"Shut up." Pete said.

"Then come on." Gary said and the three of them walked off stage.

"I hate you sometimes." Pete growled as the cameras were turned off.

* * *

We all know we wanted Pete to say yes when Gary offered to give him a kiss in that scene. ;3


	13. Interview 3

I was actually about to give up on this when I got a pm from someone and their nice words gave me inspiration to continue on, so for those of you that really love this story, you can thank Shannon4ninja for more chapters soon to come.

And I totally died...I blame school...

* * *

Interview 3

"I was told to come here."

"Just take a seat there Zoe." Scott said nicely to the girl as she entered the room. "I'm just going to ask you a few simple questions."

"Why?" Zoe asked, sitting down in the over stuffed chair.

"My boss wants to add a special feature to the movie disk where it shows the actors answering question about their characters and how it was working with the others."

"Seems legit." The red-head girl shrugged. "Are you going to be asking some other people the same questions?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's begin." Scott nodded at Zoe's request and turned on the camera that sat next to him.

"So Miss Zoe, how does the character you play compare to who you really are?"

"We're almost the same, given that the Zoe from the movie has a completely different fashion sense than I do." Zoe started. "She tends to show off more cleavage than I'd prefer to in public and I don't like wearing plaid anything, I did like the skirt she wears before getting back into Bullworth though and I don't date junkies." She giggled at her last statement.

"How do you feel about Jimmy?"

"The movie version or real life?"

"Both."

"The movie version of Jimmy is well...a man-whore. He tends to use violence more than he should to solve a problem. The real Jimmy is a lot more pacifist but can be very blunt at points and he's still kind of a man-whore."

"What about Gary?"

"He's a crazy man that needs to go to an insane asylum with a straight jacket on." Zoe stated and crossed her arms.

"That was nice." Scott said with heavy sarcasm, taking a sip from a water bottle.

"We have a love-hate relationship."

"You two are together!?" The man exclaimed after choking on his water.

"Hell no. He has Pete and I can do so much better than that scarred thing."

"Speaking of Pete, what do you think of him?"

"He's a really nice guy...when he wants to be." Zoe chuckled. "His character is a total wimp and I feel like if the boy would gain enough courage to kick Gary in the balls once, there would be world peace."

"That's one way of putting it I guess..."

"I also believe that Pete could do better than Gary. The boy's so freaking adorable he could turn any man gay and any lesbian straight." Scott covered his mouth with his hand to soften his laugh. "If he asked me out, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes."

"But doesn't your character end up with Jimmy?"

"To a degree, I guess. But he's bald and it annoys me when a guy doesn't have any hair on his head."

"He's shaved, not bald." Scott stated.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yeah. Shaved people can grow their hair out, bald people can't."

"Jimmy should grow his hair out." Zoe said.

"That's up to him and his hair to decide that."

"Are there more questions?"

"One more." Scott pulled out a card and read off of it. "What would you do if the movie was changed into a video game?"

"I would flip! How can they turn this movie into a game? It wouldn't work."

"You'd be surprised with how people can turn on thing into another."

"What would they do? Turn the scene we shot into cut scenes and have them play as Jimmy?" Zoe scoffed.

"It's just a hypothetical question Zoe." Scott said.

"True, but it still would be weird. If they turned the movie into game. It would probably be only guys playing it. I want to have a female audience for Bully."

"You don't think girls would play that kind of game?"

"Unless they added something that girls would love. Like making Jimmy be able to kiss guys or something."

"Would you play if Jimmy could do that?"

"Hell yeah I would." Zoe answered with a chuckle.

"Thank you for coming Zoe." Scott said and lifted his hand. Zoe grabbed it and shook it.

"Make sure I don't look stupid." The girl said with a smirk and left.

* * *

I would have still played Bully if Jimmy couldn't kiss guys...I didn't even know you could do that till I almost completed it the first time...so...yeah...


	14. Lunchtime 3

I died, I've died on every story...I blame school, homecoming, theatre, yearbook and newspaper...life...

* * *

Lunchtime 3

"How come Jimmy gets to do the voice over? I feel like everyone would like to hear my sexy voice." Gary stated, smirking at Pete who sat next to him.

"People would probably hang themselves at the thought of having to listening to the torture that is your voice." Pete said with a roll of his eyes.

"You loved my voice last night."

"There was no 'last night' there has never been a 'last night', we haven't had sex!" Pete snapped.

"Yet." Jimmy said as he pretended to cough, entering the room after finishing his recording section.

"James!" Gord said as he shoved the shaved teen lightly. Both of the boys sat down and joined the large group of cast.

"I give it a week before Gary snaps." Johnny said to Vance.

"Five bucks it's gonna happen in two." Vance pulled out a crumpled five from his pocket.

"Ten on a week and a half." Lola said and held out a bill between the two boys.

"Are you really making bets?" Russell asked, making the group jump in shock.

"Damn it Russell, you scared the shit out of me." Jimmy said, patting his chest.

"Pardon me for wishing to join the rest of the cast for a bite." The large teen said and sat in the open space between Trent and Ethan.

"That accent still throws me off." Trent stated. "How the hell are you freakin' British?"

"Well I was born in Britain from my British mother and British Father and grew up there for a large bit of my life and I've only been in America for a few years so the accent tends to stick if I'm just talking with friends and not acting."

"We didn't ask for your life story." Gary muttered. Russell jumped up and shouted.

"Russell smash!"

"Shit!" Gary cursed after falling back an out of his seat.

"I think I've proved my point." Russell sat back down and the room was silent for a moment.

"I've got a ten on two weeks and a half, Petey-boy might be able to hold him off that long." Ted said to break the silence.

"Petey-boy? How many nicknames do I have?" Pete asked.

"You got Femme-boy." Gary started.

"Petey." Jimmy added.

"Peter." Gord said.

"Petey-boy." Ted chuckled.

"Cutie." Pinky giggled.

"Forever Virgin." Zoe stated.

"Gayer than Kirby." Trent said.

"More of a whore than Trent." Kirby snapped.

"Can I just be Pete?"

"No." The group answered.

"I hate you guys."

"You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be ther-" Gary's singing was cut off by Pete pushing him back out of his seat.

"Are we doing karaoke now?" Lance asked.

"As long as there isn't anymore Justin Bieber."

"What's a Bieber?" Russell asked. The group started laughing at the large boy's question.

"Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere. Hands in the air like we don't care." Pinky sang, making the group laugh again.

"Only God can judge them." Trent chuckled.

"I can see God now. Looking down at his creations and going...what did I do wrong?" Jimmy said. "Jesus, you might have to go back down there, no you're not going on the cross again, they don't do that anymore. I need you to just God-smack a few people and just tell then to stop."

"Wow dude, I don't know what to say to that." Thad said as he attempted not to choke on his laughter.

"I want a shirt that says, 'we need to God-smack some people'." Pete added.

"I'd buy one." Gary agreed.

"Who's got another song?" Zoe asked.

"Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you." Earnest got up and started dancing. Trent got up and joined the nerdy looking boy.

"Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

"Did we just get Rick Rolled?" Gord asked.

"I got this." Lola pulled out her phone and pressed several buttons. She set the phone down and stood up with the two boys.

"_Shuffle...Cupid Shuffle_." The phone played the song and the group cheered and everyone but Gord got up.

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance." The group sang as they did the choreographed moves. "Down, down, do your dance, do your dance."

"Come on Gord!" Jimmy called, gesturing with his hand for the boy to join.

"I have some dignity." Gord responded. Jimmy went over to the brunette and grabbed his arms.

"Dignity doesn't exist when you're with other weirdos." Gord sighed and started doing the moves along with the rest.

"Alright guys, let's get start...never mind." Carol couldn't hold back a smile at the dancing teens and he set his belongings and joined the cast.

* * *

So we went from voice overs, to Russell being British, to bets about Pete's and Gary's sexual relationship, to Pete's nicknames, to Bieber, to Miley, to God talking about Miley and others, to dancing to Cupid shuffle.

That's an average day in my lunch...


	15. Bloopers 9

I can't believe all the love I'm getting for this thing, I thought this was only going to be like five or six chapters long. People are asking for more and I'm still kind of obsessed with the game...it's to the point when I was reading a book and my weird mind was making the characters look like Bully characters...I need a life...the internet it bad for me...

Anyway, let's get to the chapter shall we?

* * *

Bloopers 9

"Crabblesnitch...Crabblesnitch!" Carl's shout made the grown man yelp in shock, roll off of the desk and land on the floor.

"Damn man, why'd you have to wake me?" Crabblesnitch asked as he rubbed his eye.

"We're shooting in five, get your suit on and get ready for the opening on act two." Carl stated and walked away.

"Stupid son of a bitch." The man said and stretched before standing back up. "Jimmy! Jimmy get your ass up!" Crabblesnitch kicked the desk and a curse left the furniture as a drowsy Jimmy appeared from behind it.

"That hurt man."

"Whatever, we have the opening for act two in five. I have to go find my tux."

"You can never find anything, you crazy ass redneck." Jimmy chuckled.

"I ain't no redneck."

"Double negative, that means you are one." Crabblesnitch responded with a middle finger before leaving the office room. "Act two...that's mine and Gord's little scene." The teen laughed and left the room as well. "Gordy!" He cheered as he found the brunette skimming through a script in front of the trophy case prop.

"Do not call me that James if you wish to leave this area with all your internal organs still in their proper place." Gord stated as he continued to read. "And I heard Carl, I assume you and Crabblesnitch were sleeping, again." He slapped shut the book. "You know what part we're doing right?"

"Totally, the one when your character hits on mine." Jimmy chuckled.

"My character is not hitting on you, he has better sense than that."

"But you don't?"

"Your character is a complete jackass that needs to just go back to his man-looking mother and old-ass stepfather."

"That was cold."

"Just getting into character."

"You should try it more often." Jimmy said with a smirk. Before Gord could respond the cameramen, Carl and Crabblesnitch showed up, cutting their conversation short.

"Let's get started shall we? Crabblesnitch and Jimmy to the end of the hall and walk as you say your lines. Gord wait off screen with me till I motion you to go on. Got it?" Carl looked at Jimmy and Crabblesnitch as he said the last part to his instructions.

"Yes sir." The two muttered and got into position. Carl moved to the camera and Gord went to the very far end of the hall.

"Action."

"Well Jimmy, word on the street is you're something of a pugilist."

"No sir, I've never pugila-ga-lated." Jimmy broke out in laughter from his horrible attempt of pronouncing the word.

"Was that even English?" Gord asked.

"Sounded Arabic to me." Carl added. "Start over."

"Damn it Jim-Jim." Crabblesnitch cursed as he and Jimmy took several steps back. "Now I have'ta get that stupid voice back. Can't we just have the principal be southern?"

"No." Crabblesnitch let out another curse then coughed into his hand.

"Well Jimmy, word on the street is you're something of a pugilist." He said again as he begun to walk...again.

"No sir, I've never pugilized in my life."

"Really...and that you've been saying some entertaining things about me and some barnyard animals?" The two stopped in front of the trophy case prop.

"No! I never said that."

"Well, I listen to things, Hopkins. You try to stay out of trouble. Now go see the cook down in the kitchen, helping her might teach you some humility."

"Okay sir." Crabblesnitch turned around and started to walk away. Jimmy turned around as well and he and Gord walked towards each other and stopped in front of each other.

"Hey, new kid...you're the one tha-sha-na-blah-ka!" Gord walked away, flailing his hands in the air.

"That was worse than mine!" Jimmy laughed.

"At least I looked sexy while I failed at speech."

"How is it that you two mess up and the redneck says all of his lines perfectly?" Carl asked.

"Cause I'm a redneck with skills!" Crabblesnitch announced.

"He admits it!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Let's just try this again, start from you two walking towards each other." The two teens took steps back and walked forward.

"Hey, new kid...you're that guy that beat up Russell?"

"So, what's it to you?"

"Hey listen, we like to box, the noble art and all that. Why don't you come down by our gym in Old Bullworth Vale, we should defiantly hang out...my god I am hitting on you!"

"What?" Carl looked at his crew and got replies of shrugs.

"I told you, you're worse than Petey."

"I am not a man-whore like him, I don't know where Russell lives."

"Have this conversation some other time, this scene is almost over." Carl sighed.

"Sorry sir." The two boys said together.

"Start of my line?" Gord asked and Carl nodded as an answer. "Hey listen, we like to box, the noble art and all that. Why don't you come down by our gym in Old Bullworth Vale, we should defiantly hang out. Yeah, I've heard a lot of things about you."

"Yeah whatever." Jimmy said dismissively and walked past Gord.

"Okay..."

"You just got denied!" Jimmy hopped back into the shot and danced a little. "Rejected! Rejected, rejected, ya you just got rejected. R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D rejected." He cheered with his little dance. Gord reacted as any normal person would and kneed the shaved teen in his sensitive area and walked away without another word.

"Uh...cut?" Carl said.

"That hurt." Jimmy whined as he was kneeling on the ground, holding his injured area.

* * *

Poor Jimmy, you shouldn't have started cheering...stupid, stupid boy.


End file.
